swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Savant-Sage
Elven Savant-Sage Prime Requisite: INT, WIS Requirements: INT 9, WIS 9 Hit Die: d4 Maximum Level: 11 excerpt from ''Discourses on Elven Theology, by Pareth:'' "The self-assigned purpose of Elven users of divine power, as opposed to arcane, is to examine and gain mastery of the nature of the world from Outside rather than from inside. As most are also capable of the arcane, being elves, this distinction is blurred somewhat, being a matter of what both sets of tools are used for rather than limiting each to a particular purpose. Collaboration with partially-Outside entities, be they ‘gods’ or ‘demons’ is done on occasion, with appropriate levels of caution and awareness of what they really are-elves have records dating back to the times that Mithras and Nyarlathotep walked the earth as mortals. The dynamic is different than it might be for other divine casters choosing patrons- elves do not require the patron to have power, which simultaneously gives us what could be considered a better bargaining position and makes it harder for both parties to trust each other. Such alliances are often done in a transactional nature: a given task completed by the mage for a given boon from the patron, or a patron offering a task that benefits the savant-sage also in its completion. Worship proper is rarely part of the arrangement." Weapons and Armor: Savant-sages are not trained for battle. They may not wear any armor, nor use shields. They have familiarity with the club, dagger, dart, and sling only. They are not trained in fighting with a weapon in each hand or with using a weapon in a two-handed manner. Racial Features: * Attunement to Nature: All elves gain a +1 bonus to surprise rolls when in the wilderness. * Elf Tongues: All elves speak four bonus languages: Elf, Gnoll, Hobgoblin, and Orc. * Keen Eyes: All elves detect hidden and secret doors with a proficiency throw of 8+ on 1d20 when actively searching, or 14+ on casual inspection. * Connection to Nature: All elves are unaffected by the paralysis ghouls can inflict, and gain a +1 bonus on saving throws versus Petrification/Paralysis and Spells. (this has already been factored into the saving throw table below) * Animal Friendship: Whenever elves build fastnesses, all ordinary animals within 5 miles of the stronghold become kind and helpful to the elves. Class Features: * 1st Level: Loremastery - The savant-sage is knowledgeable on a variety of esoteric subjects. At level 1, he may make a proficiency throw of 18+ to decipher occult runes, remember ancient history, or identify a historic artifact. The proficiency throw required reduces by 1 per level. * 1st Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Spells '''(see spell progression table below). Like a mage, the savant-sage's spell selection is limited to the spells in his '''repertoire. A savant-sage's repertoire can include a number of spells up to the number and level of spells listed for his level, increased by his Intelligence bonus. A savant-sage can use any magic items usable by mages. * 2nd Level: Call on the Natural Forces to Gain Divine Spells '(see spell progression table and divine spell list below). * '''2nd Level: Mental Refocusing -' When a savant-sage learns to channel divine power in earnest, he may enter a meditative trance and re-gain the ability to cast a spell of a level he had previously expended. Refocusing requires one hour (6 turns) of undisturbed meditation. He may not regain the same level of spell more than once per day through contemplation. Arcane and divine spell levels are considered separately for this purposes of this power. * '''3rd Level: Magical Engineering '''- A savant-sage of this skill level has specialized knowledge of magical items. He gains a +1 to magical research throws. He can recognize most common magical items after careful investigation with a proficiency throw of 11+, but is unable to recognize uncommon or unique magical items, to divine command words, to distinguish trapped or cursed items from safe ones, or to assess the specific bonus or number of charges remaining in an item. If the savant-sage selects the '''magical engineering '''proficiency, each selection adds an additional +1 bonus to magical research throws and reduces the proficiency throw required to recognize common items by 4. * '''4th Level: Sage's Versatility - '''When a savant-sage reaches this point in his career, his years-long study of many esoteric topics allow him to add four spells to his divine spell list. * '''5th Level: Conduct Magical Research, Scribe Scrolls, '''and '''Brew Potions. * 9th Level: Build Fastness-Archive - When an elven savant-sage reaches 9th level, he can establish a fastness in a natural setting, such as a forest or glen. Rather than impose upon nature, this keep must blend seamlessly with it. A total of 3d6x10 1st level elven NPCs will move in to help with it and defend the fastness at no cost to the character. * 9th Level: Investigate the Beyond - '''When a savant-sage reaches this level of mastery, his years-long study of many esoteric topics allow him to add four spells to his divine spell list, at any level. * '''11th Level: Learn and Cast Ritual Magic, Build Constructs, Create Crossbreeds, and if in league with the forces of Chaos, the savant-sage may''' Create Necromantic Servants and '''Become Undead, though such a choice is understandably rarer among the ageless elves. Arcane Spell Progression Divine Spell Progression Saving Throw Progression Class Proficiency List '''(select one at 1st, 4th, and 8th Levels) Alchemy, Apostasy, Beast Friendship, Black Lore of Zahar, Bright Lore of Aura, Collegiate Wizardry, Divine Blessing, Divine Health, Elementalism, Familiar, Healing, Knowledge, Language, Magical Engineering, Magical Music, Mystic Aura, Naturalism, Passing Without Trace, Performance, Prestidigitation, Profession, Prophecy, Quiet Magic, Sensing Evil, Sensing Power, Soothsaying, Theology, Transmogrification, Unflappable Casting, Village Wisdom, Wakefulness. '''Divine Spell List 1st Level: Command Word, Cure Light Wounds, Delay Disease, Detect Danger, Detect Evil*, Detect Magic, Faerie Fire, Light*, Locate Animal or Plant, Predict Weather, Protection from Evil*, Trance 2nd Level: Augury, Bless*, Charm Animal, Cure Moderate Wounds, Delay Poison, Detect Charm*, Divine Grace, Enthrall, Hold Person, Silence 15' Radius, Snake Charm, Speak With Animal 3rd Level: Cure Blindness, Cure Disease, Cure Major Wounds, Detect Curse*, Detect Invisible, ESP, Glyph of Warding, Growth of Animals, Locate Object, Remove Curse*, Speak With Dead, Sphere of Visibility 4th Level: Command Animals, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Divination, Neutralize Poison*, Nondetection, Protection from Evil (Sustained)*, Speak With Plants, Spirit of Healing, Telepathy, Tongues*, Vigor 5th Level: Atonement, Command Plant, Commune, Cure Critical Wounds, Dispel Evil, Growth of Plants*, Protection from Normal Weapons, Quest*, Restore Life and Limb, Scry, Strength of Mind*, True Seeing *reversible Category:Elven Classes Category:Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Dual-Casting Classes